Beauty and the Betty
by Eriks-lil-rocker
Summary: Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.
1. The Psycho

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside himself. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon, I have knowledge of tidbits here and there . So totally AU. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law.

* * *

"A psycho . . .Psy . .what?" Daniel screamed startling the small assistant, but she was adamant on not moving and looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not mad Betty." He said turning his fingers in circles around his ear for visual effects. 

"I'm not saying . . that .. . Sir." Betty Suarez said with a half grin for sometimes she couldn't help herself in thinking that her boss had gone off the deep end once or twice or whenever Whilimena and her gargoyle of a gay boy toy Mark reared around the offices.

He was quick for her, he hadn't spent all this time with her like his personal sidekick to not to be able to read her faces. He looked at her half stunned and half comical. He wiped his lips and then with a small laugh he looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not loony Betty."

"I'm not saying you are Sir."

"Daniel." He stated looking at her, she bit her lip and sighed. It wasn't a hard name to pronounce and he much rather have her call him Daniel then sir. And truth be told he actually liked how she pronounced Daniel more then anyone.

"Daniel." She retorted with a grin.

"Thank you." He said as he opened the door to his office. "And I'll be needing that paperwork done by this afternoon Betty."

"But sir we haven't."

"Good day Betty."

"But..."He was now slightly shoving her out of the office and somehow by pure accident he had managed to slip under her shirt and touch her soft skin.

"Good day Betty." He had turned a bright shade of pink as he quickly relocated his hand to a much more secure place.

"Fine." She resigned as she walked to her desk defeated. You'd of thought she was offering him to a moat full of deathly alligators. But what Betty didn't realize that for Daniel it was just about the same or worse. She was questioning his sanity. She was going against his pride, his dignity, his person. And Daniel didn't take well to people offending or questioning his person. "But in the long run you'll thank me." She had turned to him and retorted with a look of confidence and an air of arrogance.

Betty Suarez Daniel thought as he watched her traffic this way and that at her desk. Was one thing he couldn't get rid of nor did he want to he realized. He admired her, appreciated her for all her good qualities. He laughed then remembering the morning chat about the psycho person that she had set him up on an appointment with that afternoon. Daniel had no time to be quarreling with his inner demons and conversing them with some unknown person. _That's what he had his Betty for. Wait did I just think my Betty?_ Since when did Daniel Meade take Betty Suarez as his own personal object?


	2. She has arrived

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon; I have knowledge of tidbits here and there. This is an AU fic. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law. Wilhelmina owns herself.

* * *

The paper cackled at its own trickery. It watched as the gracious above the law significant man hovered above it with complete ignorance of its presence right under his nose. The paper smiled victoriously at its lucid mischievousness as the man looked quite erratic hovering above it. That is this would be occurring if the paper was able to obtain life like features as those but the paper is an inanimate object so thus it did neither of these things.

"Where is it?" Daniel screamed as he ran his hand through his hair yet again and a sharp look towards Amanda.

"How should I know?" Amanda shrugged with a movement of her shoulders as she eyed him. "I am not her keeper Daniel." She retorted as she turned on her heel.

"But . . ." Daniel slammed the secretary's desk as his eyes went here to there. "I need those papers; I need them like ten minutes ago." He shouted at the blonde as he gripped her arm tightly preventing her quick attempt at abandon.

"Daniel . . . I don't know." She repeated in his face in a mockingly slow tone, maybe this time the nuisance would get the hint, that nor did she know where his freaking budget was nor did she in all honestly care where they were. Amanda had better things to be doing ten minutes ago then here fussing with this erratic man and his problems.

"Oh . . . oh. ...where is Betty?" Daniel responded with a glare at her. "Where is Betty her lunch ended five minutes ago?" He bellowed as the young blonde just glared at him. Both unaware of the small woman sitting in the visitors chair watching, for that's what she was a people watcher, an analyzer. She would note things down on her small black notebook about the spectacle before her and then resume to watching. She of course kept herself unperceivable to both; for she liked being a spectator it would help her decipher his character easier that way. "Does she not know that she needs to be here with me?"

"I recall you gave her an extended lunch Mr. Meade." Amanda retorted sourly as she looked at the man. "Or don't you recall?" She rolled her eyes and turned once again on her heel to make her grand exit but before she did she looked the man straight in the eye, with a hint of hurt and jealousy in them, she stated "That's right I forget I'm dealing with Daniel Meade the one who quickly forgets what he did last night." Amanda flung her long blonde hair back without a look at him and walked off then paused "That's right your afternoon meeting arrived Mr. Meade."

"Thank you Amanda." Daniel replied mock sweetly as he sighed and yet again ran his hand through his hair then a look towards the unseen spectator. "I'm truly sorry about this Mrs. . . ."

"Miss Lambert." Trisha Lambert replied as she shook his hand firmly. "No problem at all Mr. Meade."

"I hope not to indulge on your patience much longer I just need to locate some documents my secretary has for me and I'll be quite quick in attending you to your needs Miss Lambert."

Daniel retrieved his hand and resumed to his search and his score on the time. Where was Betty? Did she not know how much he needed her right now? She should not be out and about fulfilling her stomach with the day's essentials when he was such in a state of chaos. She should know this because she knew Daniel better then his own mother did. Without a second more passing on his watch the short slightly plump secretary was running in the desk hair askew, purse in hand as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." She apologized as she retrieved the papers needed only inches away from his hand. "I . . . just forgot." She grinned handing him the papers in his hand as his eyes met hers. She had done it again. Betty Suarez had saved his day yet again. "My mind had a momentary Amanda there boss." They both laughed at the inside joke.

"No foul Betty. But really you didn't have to come all the way here so quickly just for a few measly papers." Daniel had relaxed all threat of chaotic disorder washed from his brain as she had returned to him. "I mean you still have a whole three minutes before you had to come in."

"Oh gosh." Betty replied, "How shall I live." She laughed as she placed her purse down and his hand came to her hair and fixed it. She trembled inwardly as she felt his soft touch on her head. She reveled the moments that his skin touched hers. Betty Suarez admired Daniel for all his accomplishments since she had first met him. She had watched him fall and rise again. Betty knew not what she would have done without him if it had worked out with Sofia. But then she hadn't even begun to contemplate her sudden attachment to her boss.

"We'll find something Betty." He smiled as he picked up the papers, which still would be taunting him, and winked then headed into his office.

"Oh Miss Lambert you're here already." Miss Lambert smiled at the secretary. "I suppose you've met Mr. Meade?"

"Yes quite a character." Trisha replied with a smile at Betty. "Very interesting Betty I can only wonder what traumas this one has in store."

"I know." Betty said with a grin. "I'll escort you in and let you begin to fix the mess in his head."


	3. The plans

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon; I have knowledge of tidbits here and there. This is an AU fic. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law. Wilhelmina owns herself. Inner thoughts shall be put in italics.

* * *

"You are my what?" Daniel responded in the most forced polite tone he could use as he scratched the back of his head and fidgeting in his chair.

"I'm your psychologist." Miss Lambert stated noting the sudden discomfort in the man.

"Yes . . .hmm." He looked at her and then to the floor. She was hot, he had to admit, not depriving himself of the usual checking out of hot woman. He ran his hand over his lips as he did another once over. He could deal with a woman like her, so easily could he have her on the floor .. . He grinned at the thought but then shook his head. "No I don't think this will work."

"I was under the impression Mr. Meade that you had agreed to it. I mean when Miss Suarez conversed with me the other day at lunch she said you were well aware of my presence and what I would be doing to aide you."

"I am not insane."

"I have yet to decipher that and much more about you." She grinned with a small laugh. She was playing with him, she was joking around like if they had known each other for years. Only Betty had the right to have that kind of humor with him. It was only Betty that could tease him about his sanity, about his person. Who did Miss Lambert think she was.

"I've changed my mind." He stood up sharply and extended his hand. "I shall have no one divulging into my head."

"Scared of your inner demons, your closet dramas, finding who you really are?" Her eyebrow raised challengingly with a stern look as she took his hand and shook it. Daniel Meade was not one to be scared of anything. After all what would this woman be able to decipher about him that he surely didn't know already and Betty had insisted so on it. It couldn't hurt.

"No I have nothing to hide Miss Lambert." Daniel replied firmly. "I think my secretary was mistaken on conversing with you at all. Have a nice day."

"I'll leave you my card and these papers." Trisha smiled as she rose to her feet. "They are a few small tasks that could at least clear your head. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. Have a great day Daniel."

"Betty may I have a word with you." Daniel slightly shouted as he escorted the blonde skinny woman out to let Betty in.

* * *

Meanwhile a few meters away two people sat observing the action inside.

"Can you believe that?" Amanda whispered as they spied on her boss. "A therapist."

"What a waste of beauty if the poor creature is crazy." They both slid back against the wall and laughed for a few moments.

"The plan Marc is to get Beugly and Walerd together." The pet names gracefully given to Walter, nerd, the accountant and Betty the ugly hero assistant, by Marcs pure intelligence, at least in his own world. "And that's how we'll split those two apart. I of course will distract Daniel while you do your little thing for Willy" She said as they both again stuck their heads past the wall to look into Daniel's office.

"I see." Marc put a finger to his lips. "Amandikins gets her play date with gorgeous Daniel, while the buglies stay together and I shall get what Wilhelmina needs from that office."

"Exactly."

"You are so smart sometimes it scares me." Marc clapped giddily as they watched the pair bicker in the office.

"Why thank you." Amanda smiled as she bobbed her head in her most Amanda way.

* * *

"So Henry you want to win her heart?" Mr. Suarez said looking over the young man.

"I have no idea how to make this work sir." Henry stated as he looked at the elder man and then to the floor. "I've tried about everything."

"You know back in my days the way we'd woo the woman with a serenata."

"A what?" Henry raised his glasses and seemed excited. Now not only did he have a goal he had a plan on how to accomplish said goal. He listened intently at the elder man as he proceeded to describe it.

"The music was poetic. There is no better musician then Pedro Infante or Antonio Aguilar. You can't go wrong with their music."

"I see."

"The suits the Mariachi's wear is just mystifying." Ignacio sighed with nostalgia. He loved speaking of his days, his trials and tribulations. "I think Betty would be crazy not to fall for it. Every woman falls for a man in suit and song." Henry only grinned ear to ear for the first time in days.


	4. The comfort of her home

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon; I have knowledge of tidbits here and there. This is an AU fic. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law. Wilhelmina owns herself. Inner thoughts shall be put in italics.

* * *

"But Daniel." Betty sighed as she looked at her irate boss. She had a feeling he would have coped out but never thought he'd get this worked up about it. All she really wanted to do was help him and she had a feeling that he'd need all the help he could get and soon. She was in suspicion that Wilhelmina and her minions were up to something and it wasn't good. Marc, she had caught him repeatedly now, had been found in Daniel's office searching for something. She had heard small whispers between hushed and secret workers about there being a big change that would either make or break Daniel. She of course assumed that maybe if Daniel had cured himself of his inner demons and learned how to deal with situations that he himself would be able to handle the big event, whatever it may be. 

"No, No and NO!" He slightly shouted at her and then turned towards the window. He scratched his head and then turned towards her. "I don't need a psycho . . therapist Betty. Lets just put this behind us alright and move on.

"Yes Daniel." She nodded in defeat as she looked to the floor. "You have a ten o'clock breakfast with .." The conversation turned towards business and the incident soon washed under the rug. Daniel sighed as he looked at her. She had felt hurt about it all. Maybe he had screamed a bit to loudly at her. Maybe he had been a bit to harsh.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Marc asked as they sat down at his desk. "I mean seriously how are we supposed to get those two together." 

"Easy all you have to do is make sure Thomas."

"Walter." He corrected as she rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air.

"Like I care." Amanda responded as she looked at him. "You must make nerd boy believe that Betty's waiting for him here."

"That means socializing with them." Marc grimaced as he looked at the invitation. "What if . . .what if it's like contagious . . .or worse."

"Well swallow down boy because you're going to become the kids shadow, his bff and more." She looked at him with a grin.

"The things I do for Willy." Marc replied with an evident display of disgust at the idea. "Bleh."

"Well in the end it will all be worth it Marc." Amanda soothed as she gave him her best pity look. "Just picture your goal Marc." He only sighed.

* * *

Night had come upon them. Daniel looked out the window of his abode. His hand grasped the banister as he looked out into the starry night. It had been a long day he thought as he began to undo his tie. He then moved towards the small table and looked at the papers he had just finished unloading onto it. He looked through them and came upon the therapist's excersices. He chuckled a bit as he put them back on the table. He bit his lip and then picked them back up and looked them over. After all no harm would come with just looking them over, maybe, just maybe he could do one. If it would help him calm down and relax for the night. He read the first one and it seemed easy enough. Clear your mind Daniel and think. The room had turned a deadly silence as he sat on the floor. "Damn I'm going to need Betty for this." Daniel muttered as he shook his head. He looked at his watch. It was only midnight Betty would have nothing to do. 

He put his coat back on and he was on his way. He thought maybe he'd clear his mind on his way there. How could he just present himself at the door un invited. He didn't want to call her and give her time to make up an excuse so he wouldn't see her. This sudden urge had overcome him and he needed to see her.

* * *

Betty Suarez was in a deep sleep. She dreamt her usual Daniel dreams and then of her success. She would always accomplish everything she wanted. She was beautiful even. She giggled loudly in the sweet comforts of her own room. Somewhere, where neither Daniel or the rest of her problems, could follow her. Here in her room she could be her and not hide anything at all. Betty Suarez slept through the night peacefully. Not even registering there was a man creeping into her open window. 


	5. Strolling In

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon; I have knowledge of tidbits here and there. This is an AU fic. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law. Wilhelmina owns herself. Inner thoughts shall be put in italics.

* * *

He snuck into the room and saw her through the darkness and stalled for a moment as he took in her sleeping figure. He laughed slightly at her night clothes. He wouldn't have imagined her any other way. He shook his head as his hand rubbed his chin as he took in her room. He was invading her private domain. Surely he had never done such a thing uninvited or it was always the other way around he was sneaking out not in to someone's most private shelter. He had lingered, and he hoped not a minute to long, before hearing the sound, more like racket, coming from outside the window. The loud sound of the music had caused not a stir in her but he could hear the footsteps beyond the door and the shouting from her nephew. He had tripped over some cord on the floor and soon found himself hovering above her. Had he not outstretched his hands he would have fallen directly on top of her. He quickly moved, if her father were to find him here, being that the elder was set in his ancient ways, would kill him or worse. The only place he could thing of for quick hiding was under her bed. 

Betty had turned and mumbled something into the air, inaudible to the intruder even if he had been just inches away from her, she was starting to wake from her dreams. She swore she could still smell him, smell his cologne as if he were in the room. Betty had felt him touch her and felt his body warmth so close to her own. But Betty knew she was only dreaming. For only in her dreams would Daniel Meade be in contact with her that way.

"AUNT BETTY!" Justin shouted as he swung open the door awaking her fully. She grumbled as he pulled the covers from her. She could still swear his scent was in the room. Her nose sniffed and an odd look came upon her face as she looked at her nephew. The music was playing and now there was a voice accompanying the loud disruption.

"Oh Betty." Hilda swooped in the room as she threw open the curtains to the open window. _That's odd I swear I had closed that window _Betty thought to herself, for she never liked sleeping with the window open. "Come look Betty." As her sister pulled her towards the window Justin had moved over to the other side of the room as Mr. Suarez had made his appearance finally. Justin was oblivious to the visible sign that their home had been intruded on in the middle of the night and stepped on it.

He had managed to get hidden well, except for his hand. He had no time to pull it in as the young man had kindly put his foot on it, as if he were claiming victory over it. The white man did all he could to keep from shouting out in pain because the pain suffered if caught would be far worse then what he had to endure.

"What is he doing?" Betty asked holding back a yawn as she looked at the man.

_And why is he doing it so badly? _The man under the bed thought as his face cringed. He's going to kill what's left of my hearing. He wanted nothing more then to shelter his ears from the obnoxious intruding noise.

"He's giving you a serenata." Justin wooed as he looked at his Aunt. "Isn't it so romantic?"

"It's the middle of the night." Betty responded as she fussed with her hair. "I can't be dealing with this. I have a long day at work." Hilda only shook her head at her sisters anti romantic sentiments as she had come upon her young son and something that lay directly below him. She made no verbal accusation but pinched Betty and motioned, without causing a ruckus, her head to the floor.

The scent of Daniel had come back to her and she saw the object that had caught her sisters eye. _Could it be? What would he be doing here so late? _Hilda only gave her a grin as she grabbed her young son and pulled him towards the window, with the excuse that he could see better by the window. Betty gave her a stern look, she of course had no clue as to why her boss was hiding under her bed and she urgently wanted to find out.

_Who in the world is giving my Betty a serenade? And a lousy one at that? _Daniel asked himself silently as a scowl came over his face. _Did they not know that she deserved better then that. That if he had done it, it would have been perfect. And only he could come and wake Betty Suarez from her precious sleep in the middle of the night. _Again Daniel paused as he felt the pressure of his hand released and he pulled it in quickly. Why was he suddenly overcome with this emotion. He had never felt this wash of fury, of heat overcome him with other females.

The serenade ended and Betty promised to speak to Henry in the morning. After this she repeated how tired she was and everyone left her alone. Hilda only winked at her as she closed the door. Betty leaned against the door as she let a sigh of relief out and she rolled her eyes at Hilda, even though she could no longer see it, before an idea came over her. Betty Suarez jumped on the bed and repeated the action excitedly as she heard the moan of her boss below her.

"Alright I surrender." Daniel slightly shouted as she stopped. "Stop Betty. Please stop."

"What are you doing under my bed?" She asked looking at him sternly with her hands crossed over her chest. He pulled himself out from under the bed and looked her over.

"What is that fool doing singing to you in the middle of the night?" He asked in the same stern reprimanding voice he used before. He hadn't even registered the significance of how, much less, what feeling he retaliated with. Later he would decide to deal with the significance of it.

"That fools name is Henry and he was . . ." Betty's word failed as she realized she had no idea what to respond because she did not know what the answer was. "I don't know but I asked you first."

"I was . . .was. .. just taking a stroll." Daniel retorted as he threw his hands in the air. "I was just taking a long walk."

"And you just happened to end up under my bed for no reason at all?"

"It looked like a nice place to sleep." Daniel quipped with a laugh as they looked at each other. "It just seemed so cozy."

"Sure." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. What had possessed this man to break an entry into her home and shelter himself under her bed. She would never know or figure it out. She had long ago resigned to decipher the logical reasoning behind any of his doings. She found it better just to humor him and go along then question his actions repeatedly.

"Do you want to take a ride with me?"

"I thought you strolled here?"

"Yeah I strolled from the sidewalk to the house and then up the side of the house. A very arduous task indeed, allowed for many deep spiritual long thoughts about myself. I rediscovered myself once or twice." They both laughed as he offered her his hand and she took it. She hadn't even cared that she had plopped into the extravagant vehicle in her green froggie pajama outfit.


	6. Finding Daniel Meade

**Title: **Beauty and the Betty

**Ship: **Betty/Daniel

**Fandom: **Ugly Betty

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Daniel begins to look past the superficial and looks deep inside him. Unknown he begins to put his life and his sentiments together to reveal one of his biggest shockers yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ugly Betty or their creators or the actors that bring them to life. I'll admit I have watched only season 1 faithfully. I have no means or ways of sticking to canon; I have knowledge of tidbits here and there. This is an AU fic. Take it as it is or don't read it if your that stuck on proper details and such. The words are mine, the story is mine and if you take it you'll be punished by law. Wilhelmina owns herself. Inner thoughts shall be put in italics.

* * *

"Daniel?" There had been a long span of awkward silence and Betty decided to break it. 

"Hmm." It was his only response as he looked at her with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Betty sighed as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Well that's good to know." She smiled as she looked out the window. Truthfully Betty didn't care where they ended up, pathetically and sappy as it was, she would go with Daniel to the ends of the earth.

"It sure is." He replied as he turned down the street onto a dirt road. He in fact didn't have anything planned. He must have been insane to get his secretary up in the middle of the night for no concrete reason. In fact he no longer remembered the original reason that had put this idea into motion. He vaguely remembered something about some papers and finding himself. The car soon came to a stop on the bridge. The same bridge that they had been standing on when they had first came into contact. Daniel opened his door then moved to open her door and he slightly grinned at her outfit. "How fitting Miss Suarez."

"Why thank you." Betty replied with a laugh. "It's my best getting kidnapped in the middle of the night outfit." They both laughed as they approached the sidewalk.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Gorgeous." She bit her lip. "I can never get enough of it."

"Betty . . ."

"Daniel?"

"Betty . . ." He wanted to ask her about it. He wanted to speak about the guy that sang, well at least if you could call that singing, to her under her window. He wanted to ask about Walter and most of all he wanted to ask about them. But the words seem to conceal themselves every time he spoke her name. They would vanish or get caught at the bottom of his throat. This was a new experience for him; he had never had this much trouble speaking to a woman. So they both consented to watching the chaotic city live its boisterous light in silence. Her hands rested on the pole then would move to rest in her pockets. His head became racked with contemplations of his own life. He thought of his family, his actions that all lead up to his point. He thought of the women in his life that had no real significance in his life. None of them ever stuck around long enough to leave a remarkable memory, a yearning for them. Then there was her. .the person he no longer wishes to discuss. She was the one person that had managed to steal his insecurity of being in a stable relationship and Betty all with one stone.

Betty had been going through her own motions. She thought of him and wondered if it would ever lead to anything. Maybe she had become to attached, like always, to quickly to an idea that would never be real. It would always just be a conceptual theory in her own head to be shared with no one. It would be her burden alone to deal with her longing for him to be interested in her. She was always known to cling to the wrong ideal person. That was how Betty lived life clinging onto fantasy theatrical novella concepts and forgetting reality. She dreamt that he would look at her like he did all those other women. But Betty knew this could never happen. Betty understood her problems and embraced them at all times. She knew she was not the skinny beautiful model that he was accustomed to. She knew she was nothing short of being a nerd, or even worse ugly. But she coped with it, accepted it but still that never relinquished hope. Hope that someone like him, the gorgeous model well fit, would find her fascinating.

"Are you cold?" He finally mustered as he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her and his hand trailed down her arm softly.

"Thank you." She replied with a bit of a stutter and snort. Sure Betty that was the most romantic sound at the moment. "So what are we doing out here Daniel?"

"Finding me." He replied as he scratched his head. He then explained the exercise to her as it had finally come back to him.

"So then why do you need me?" He looked at her, _I need you for so much you will never know_, with those piercing eyes and that charming smile of his.

"Because . ."His words fell silent and he looked back at the bustling city he called home. "You know me." He finished. "I need you to help me Betty."

"Okay." Betty replied as her hand squeezed his arm. "So where shall we start on discovering the most inner untouched soul of Daniel Meade.


End file.
